


Cardigans

by JaneDoh7



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoh7/pseuds/JaneDoh7
Summary: A little insight into why Jemma prefers Fitz in cardigans.(An alternate ending to how the conversation between Daisy and Jemma might have gone in S05E06)





	Cardigans

“How is Fitz even here?” Daisy asked.

 

“I don’t know!” Jemma replied. “He just showed up out of nowhere with his own spaceship.”

 

“It's a baller move. Not to mention the whole bounty-hunter look he's rocking,” Daisy said, with a smirk.

 

“I still prefer him in cardigans.”

 

Daisy scoffed slightly. “Really? You prefer him in beige, rather than alpha-male persona that is oozing from him at the moment?”

 

Jemma chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment, a small smile emerging as she pictured the love of her life exuding authority. “Don’t get me wrong, Fitz’s new image hasn’t gone unappreciated.”

 

Jemma seemed lost in her own thoughts for a moment, as Daisy waited in anticipation. “But…?” she prompted, elbowing her to get her attention. 

 

Jemma turned to her friend, a slight furrow to her brow as she tried to explain her statement. “It’s just…cardigans means he is in the lab, using that brilliant brain of his.” She smiled weakly, before dipping her head. “Or we are cuddled up at home.” She wrung her hands together, a wistful sigh escaping her lips before she continued. “Cardigans mean he is safe.”


End file.
